Guardian Angel
by MessengerAngel
Summary: Eran gets plagued with the image of his death, a vision he believes. Him, an angel of his status shouldn't have been killed that easily. Vision or not. He didn't know whether to be insulted, fearful, or intrigued by the beautiful angel that was seemingly going to be his murderer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm MessengerAngel! xD I'm currently co-writing The Befores with my good friend, HerHiddenSecret! Go check it out if you like zombies! xP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fallen. Just Chey ;D**

* * *

**Guardian Angel**

_He felt his jaw dropped in awe at her majestic, yet fierce demeanor, similar to a tiger's. She'd suddenly appeared, before his eyes. He hadn't noticed her at first, he'd been busy taking in the landscape that had appeared before him. He hadn't remember getting there. She was beautiful, yet her expression was disturbing, like hunger for revenge of someone who had done her wrong. She was about 5'5, slim, with long, graceful legs and muscles that were as defined as a track runners, strong and lithe. Her skin seemed to glow as rays of sunlight hit her at just the right angle, making her seem ethereal. Her hair was the color of cocoa flowing down to her waist, looking softer than the finest silk. Her eyes were peculiarly enticing, a wise gold that betrayed a soul older than it appeared._

_Matching the color of her eyes was a golden helmet that was precisely designed as a hawk's head. The war helmet made her face look sharper and deadlier. She bore a golden breastplate, riddled with intricate designs, more beautiful than any painter could ever even imagine. Impossible for them to even dare to replicate this labyrinth of swirls, no thicker than a piece of thread, engraved into the armor._

_She was dressed as though she was warrior born in gold, right down to her shin guards and weaponry. She held a full length sword in her left hand and a half-sword in her right, that had similar etchings as her armor. The way she held them, with her iron grip, showed that she knew how to use them and that she wasn't scared to._

_However, the most intimidating, and strangest, part of her total appearance were the two snow-white appendages protruding from her back. The feathers on her wings reflected by the sunlight glistened like the purest of diamonds. Her entire appearance was so unreal. The ferocity that burned deep within her soul, the hatred that showed through her eyes. What had he done to cause this rage? This rage that transformed this beautiful girl into a beast that seemed to crave his demise. While he was still in shock, she raced towards him, wings spread out like a predator bird, snatching up its prey. In one mighty thrust, she lifted herself high into the air, a wicked gleam on her face._

_He felt the color drain from his face as his eyes, the color of the sky up above, filled with fear when the mysterious girl, a warrior, locked her own golden eyes with his own. He could see the internal battle that she fought, underneath the cold expression she used as a mask to hide all of her torment. Rage and pain were tearing up her very being, yet, to him, he could see the slightest bit of remorse in her harsh actions. It was as though she didn't believe entirely in what she was doing, but something had struck her to the core and was poisoning her rationality._

_She didn't say a single word, she just lifted her head into the air and screeched out all of her misery, her soul not being able to bottle up anymore hurt. Then she pointed herself downwards and with a couple of flaps from powerful wings, as big as her person, she hurtled towards him as fast as a missile, her blades flashing like shooting stars. The last thing, he would most likely ever see, the lone tear that escaped her tormented eyes._

* * *

The twin rays of death were milliseconds away from impaling him in both the neck and chest as she bellowed one last time, victoriously:

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_ screeched his alarm clock. His adrenaline still pumping, an after effect of seeing himself almost being mauled, he smashed his alarm clock into a disfigured mass of metal. His breathing was ragged, as if he had ran a fifty mile marathon, his heart beating out of his chest.

After a couple of seconds, he managed to calm down, but he couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding growing as each second passed. He felt disturbed and rather offended by his vision, could it even be called that? He was the colonel of an army of Alterums, a race of angels that came to earth willingly. A single angel shouldn't have been able to kill him, an angel of his status, so easily.

How could that even be possible? It was almost as if he had let it happen.

That worried him. Finally, after a long debate within himself, he decided to shake the thought for now and instead decided to start his day.

After taking a relaxing shower and getting dressed, he sat on a chair on the balcony, overlooking the bustling city of New Orleans. The thought was still probing the back of his mind, slowly filling him with renewed rage and fear. His blood ran cold, so cold that it seemed to burn his very essence. He needed to know! Who was this angel? Why was she going to kill him? What did he do to deserve this? Why did he let it happen? Why was he so intrigued by her?

Finally, he couldn't take the anxiety of those questions running through his head. His appendages shot out from his back, ultimately ripping off his shirt, and with two mighty flaps his wings, powerful enough to snap a tree in half, he searched the city for a place to die.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! xD Unless you've actually read the book, you would have no idea what is going on. My suggestion? Go buy the book! Again it's called _The Fallen_ by _Lauren Kate_ xP!**

_**MessengerAngel~~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its MessengerAngel! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been having a little bit of writer's block lately. Hopefully I'll update more often! xD And I just realized that you don't know who "he" is because I never wrote his name! Sorry! xP Well hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter and get some more answers about this mystery girl. O.O Enjoy! xD**

* * *

While his wings, as big as his person, flew him across the beautiful city of New Orleans, the city was bustling with tourists who were captivated by the exotic aromas of fresh bagettes and shrimp gumbo, he was suddenly hit with the force of a brick wall, an urge to help. An urge to save. Someone was is trouble and he knew he had to help them. He was an angel, and even though he was Maggie's guardian, he felt obliged, not in a way as if he was forced to help, but as if his conscience would not let him rest if he blatantly ignored a plea, an innocent plea, for help to anyone in need.

Even though Eran was looking for somewhere to die, where he could travel in spirit form to the Hall of Records and gather more information about this mystery girl. Why was she so significant? What part will she play in his future? How long will his future be?

These thoughts barraged his mind, torturing him with all the what ifs. What if she is real? What if she does kill him? What if she goes after Maggie?

No. He would never let anyone near her. Not after all they have been through. Those centuries of pain and regret. still haunted the recesses of his mind. He had been forced to do the unthinkable multiple times to do what needed to be done. Eran, never wanted to ever, live through that excruciating experience again.

* * *

Eran's attention immediatley focused at the plea. His aquamarine eyes narrowed, as the dark brown hairs at the back of his neck stood straight up. This was very odd. Eran had never experienced this reaction before. Was he about to meet the woman, literally of his dreams?

An earsplitting cry pierced the once peaceful air. The breeze seemed to have picked up and chilled the air as a second bloodcurdling screeched emitted from some poor soul. Eran instantly located the source of the sound and dropped right out of the sky, his wings slipped back underneath the skin on his back. He unsheathed his sword as he continued his descent. Seconds later, his feet connected to the ground, just before he rolled over to absorb the impact and quickly scanned his surroundings. He landed in a small woodsy area, with enough privacy to shield potential threats, but close enough to the city that you can easily escape. Perfect for criminals.

When he didn't see any immediate danger, Eran lowered his sword slightly before painfully listening to the once more tortured scream of terror. It was directly to his right, and for a brief moment he praised himself at accuratley tracking this victim before stalking closer toward them. He moved like a cat, slowly and without uttering a single noise. Even the way he walked was catlike, his muscles built like a gymnasts', strong, yet lithe and agile. He crept closer and closer until finally he reached a sall clearing. What he saw completely horrified him.

A young woman's hands were tied seperatley onto a branch, lifting her about one foot above the plush ground. Her once beautiful face was marred, as if a pack of wolves had mauled it. Her left eyeball was missing, leaving an empty socket that was as dark as a shadow. Her cheeks were just bits of skin mixed with gore and bone. Her hair was matted and surrounded her in clumps of tarnished gold. Her right eye was bloodshot, the green was dim as if she were already dead, but Eran felt the slightest twinge of relied when her chest rose the slightest bit, her throat emitting a gurgling sound. Her arms and legs were covered with lacerations made by a whip, the cold rope dotted with fish hooks tore out tendons and muscles, leaving her looking like a disassembled corpse. The worst sight were the mangles feathers, soaked in the victims' own blood. Her once pure white wings had lost their brilliance, as her innocent blood tinged the appendages that used to protrude from her back. Now, they just layed upon the floor, symbolizing her defeat and anothers victory.

After the initial shock wore off, Eran knew that he had to do something to help her. He couldn't let her be tortured by-

_By what?_ he thought, confused now. _All our enemies, the Fallen and Elsics were vanquished. Who are what could've committed such a horrid sin?_

Or were they?

Apparently not. Finally, he decided to approach the angel, to try and rescue her and also to see the damage inflicted by their newest threat up close. He slowed his breathing, as he carefully treaded across the grass, that was littered with her flesh. Finally, he managed to reach her without incident, and proceeded to cut her down from the tree. When he released her first arm the woman raised her head to look at Eran. She mouthed one word. Go.

How could she have asked him to do that? To abandon her broken body to be continually abused until she was dead? Never. He had to help.

Not a second later his ears picked up a faint brustling behind him, towards his right. The girls eyes widened before, with an incredible feat of strength, snatched Eran's sword before slicing off her own head. The now severed head rolled behind him until it came to a thud before some unknown figure's feet. Eran inhaled sharply as he tried to proces what had happened just milliseconds ago. A faint _whoosh_ brought him back to his senses, meanwhile the arrow just previously shot had almost impaled him through the back of the throat. His years of training had allowed him to instinctively dodge the incoming target.

He whipped his head around, and without a moments hesitation, ran towards the soulless creature. his blade made no noise other than the faintist swish, before sliding through skin, bone, and organs like the archer was made of butter. The man just stood with an astonished look on his face before his torso and head toppled over, his legs fell in the opposite direction.

A second man appeared bearing two hunting knives. This man was more prepared and was able to land a couple of blows, even managed to slice Eran's shoulder, before Eran sliced his hands off witrh a single swing, and dove the blade throught the now defensless man's chest.

Eran's eyes darted around the perimeter of the clearing before he gasped with pain. His back arched sharply as a blade stuck right out of his chest. White hot pain seared his brain, all other thoughts were lost. His blood burned as it gushed down like a waterfall, his life ebbing. He could feel his soul starting to leave, heading back towards his heaven where he would be at pace. His mind clouded with pain could only do one last thing before he left this world once again.

His arm gripped the handle of the very sword tha penetrated his chest, and he ripped it out of his body. THe renewed pain almost was too much to bear, however his anger fueled him, and almost instantaneously the pain waned. The sword would slice one more time, almost severing its owner in half. The monster gasped for air while Eran collapsed, his last act draining him. The grass felt so comfortable that he had to force his eyes open to hear the man's last words;

"The Diesirae will kill you, Eran Talor."

* * *

**Well I didn't really mention mystery girl, but I defintiley will for chapter 3! Maybe. And who are the Diesirae? You'll just have to wait and see xP Leave me a review for any suggestions and I'll try to update ASAP**

**MessengerAngel~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! MessengerAngel is back! Sorry I haven't updated this story or any other (The Befores, which I'm co-writting with HerHiddenSecret, Tick Tock Time Is Up, and The Hunt) Luckily I'm on Spring Break, so I should be able to update a few times this week! Also, I apologize that I will be updating randomly as of next week because I have so many things to do! I will try my hardest to at least update once a week! Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

Darkness. That was all Eran could see. Darkness filling this void he felt. He felt guilty that he had not saved the angel. But hadn't he tried his best? Besides she cut off her own head, not him. But it was with his sword. For the rest of eternity his sword will be tainted with an innocents' blood. He felt strangely rejuvenated, especially at what happened mere moments ago. He no longer felt the white-hot pain in his chest. His eyelids were no longer heavy with the burden of life. Tentatively he opened his eyes, and saw that he was sitting in a comfortable armchair that had a bearskin draped over it. A fire was burning brightly before him and he felt at ease.

He sighed at this bliss before thoughts of his mission flooded his mind. He needed to get information on this girl. He needed to know the threat that they were up against. The warrior who would end his life. If he didn't figure a way to prevent it.

He reluctantly got up and floated through several heavens before he made it to the Hall of Records. He saw an old woman's heaven, which consisted of a beach and a couple of young children, which he assumed were her grandchildren. The old woman was sitting in a chair, obviously knitting, even though it was peculiar to do so in this weather. The young children couldn't have been more than five. They ran around their grandmother, chasing each other with such a powerful happiness only felt by a pure child. He instantly felt bad, realizing that those children had died with her.

_At least they are happy and together,_ Eran assured himself, even though sympathy lingered in his thoughts.

As soon as he got to the Hall of Records, a gigantic chamber that rose up infinitely, the wall covered with cubbies with each person's life and death on a scroll, he realized that he had made a terrible mistake.

To find a person, or angel, in the Hall of Records required certain information that Eran didn't know, Such information was their name and their date and place of death. Unfortunately, he only knew what she looked like.

His shoulders sagged with the realization that he just died for nothing.

_I'm such an idiot._ Eran berated himself. _Now I'm going to have to Fall down to Earth with no new information._

Eran dragged his feet in defeat as he headed towards the Falling deck, when a hand gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Excuse me, sonny," An old, gruff voice declared. " Are ye lookin' fer somebody?" Eran turned to the man to answer back. He was shocked at what he saw. This man looked frail, standing at six feet tall yet his arms were no thicker than a shot glass. The man's face was wrinkled with age and looked sallow. He had thick, bushy grey eyebrows above fierce green eyes. He looked like a strong wing could blow him away, yet the grip on Eran's shoulder was tighter than a vice. It amazed him, before he realized where they were at, and his failure came right back to mind, repressed by the shock of seeing this old man.

"Uh," Eran coughed and straightened up. The man's hand left his shoulder and hung on his side. "Yes, I was looking for this person, but I don't know much about her." Eran admitted, his eyes downcast in shame.

" Is it the Golden Warrior?" the man inquired with the same curiosity as a young child's.

"How- how did-Do you-?" Eran fumbled for words, but was cut off by the man's eyes. They twinkled with a knowing look.

" Follow me boy." the man ordered, obviously heading towards his own heaven. "I'll tell ye all ye need to know at me place."

The two men floated for a few moments before the landed before a small ranch. On the porch were two rocking chairs, slowly rocking in the gentle breeze. Between them was a small wooden table with a pitcher of lemonade, and two glasses. The man went up to the deck and sat on the left, gesturing that Eran should sit on the right. Eran obeyed and politely accepted a glass of lemonade. After a couple minutes, the man gulped down the lemonade and stared right at Eran.

" When I was younger, my mama used to tell me stories. But this story was her favorite. She called it the Seven Sisters." the old man paused before he began the tale. Eran leaned forward in anticipation, wondering if the man really had information, or was just humoring him, "'Long ago in Ancient Greece a group of seven angels Fell down to Earth. Many believed that they were gods. They were men. Their purpose was to execute those who committed crimes. However, the men were not invincible, and were all killed in their sleep. They weren't the best angels either. They used their power to take women, and kill anyone who dared oppose them. So, after they were killed, seven women Fell down. These women were fierce and invincible, they couldn't be killed. They became known as the Seven Sisters. Each Sister had a different gift. Now ye see, these women were known as goddesses, so I'm going to tell ye their Greek names:

Aphrodite, the Beautiful. They said that her appearance changed to fit every type of man's idea of beauty. How I always pictured her was with a golden tan, bright blue eyes the same color as the ocean. Her hair a mass of auburn curls, cascading down to her small waist. She would have a big bust, wide hips. She would be very voluptuous, with long, black lashes that curled above rosy ceeks. Her lips would be full and seductively pink. Anyway, she would basically enchant ye with her beauty, and her voice would make any man do anything she wanted. If she wanted ye to get her a glass of wine ye did so. If she asked ye to chop off ye own head, ye had to. As much of beauty she was, she was just as dangerous as her Sisters.

Artemis, the Huntress. She is decribed with hair similar to tree bark, and eyes the color of fresh grass. Her appearance represented Nature, and she could blend into the scenery like a chameleon. She was also a Tracker. Could find a needle in a haystack with no problems. She usually was equipped with a bow and arrow, and several knives. She was said to never miss a target. She also had power over wolves, they were her protectors and warriors. They would kill anything or anyone by her command.

Hecate, the Witch. She had hair as dark as ebony, and eyes were a malicious violet. She casted enchantments, ands spells. She was the main protector. She enchanted people as well, and fought as vicious as a snake as snakes were under her control. My mama told me that she was known as The Snake Sister because she could transform into this creature, her to half being humannoid, and instead of legs, a snake's tail.

Hera, the Cunning. Her hair was dark as coal, with sneaky brown eyes. She was clever, and very protective of her Sisters. As much as she lied, and tricked she was very maternel. She sympathized with women and children, never blaming them for their sins. She was also very proud. Always had at least three peacocks following her. She made sure that her presence was known.

Nike, the Victorious. She was very muscular with tanned skin, red hair, and bright blue eyes. She never lost a fight, and many people adored her. They said she always was with one of her sisters, and that her prescence emanated victory. If she was on your side, you wouldn't lose. She was also rumored to be Nemesis's twin sister, and first lieutenant to Athena.

Nemesis, the Vengeful. She was as stunning as the rest of her Sister's. Long hair, so black that in the sun it turned blue. Her eyes were the palest blue, lighter than the sky. Almost clear in fact. She was usually with Nike, and they watched over the Scales of Balance. Nemesis had to make sure that Evil did not overpower Good, and vise versa. She carried the Scales with her, and controlled peace and chaos.

Lastly, was Athena, the Wise. She had chocolate brown waves down to her waist, and bright golden eyes, filled with wisdom. She was the Eldest Sister, and the Leader. She made all of the decisions. You see, the other six Sisters only had one special gift, however Athena possesed them all including Wisdom. Since she was so powerful, legend states that she has only killed the most evil beings on the Earth,"

The man paused, giving himself the opportunity to gulp down a second glass of lemonade, and giving Eran enough time to digest this information.

I can't believe this. Eran shook his head with disbelief. How does this old man know so much about Athena?

"Now before you ask any questions," the old man said, interrupting Eran's thoughts. " Let me continue. Anyways, these seven women would basically kill anyone who committed crimes such as murder, rape, thievery, etc. However they only protected Greece, until the Romans came into power. Then the Seven Sisters had to make a decision. Either they split up or they all head down to Rome. Finally, Athena decided that they would rotate. Three would spend six moths in Greece, while four stayed in Rome, then they would alternate. Because they went to Rome, their names changed into Roman. Aphrodite became Venus, Atremis was Diana, Hecate was Trivia, Hera became Juno, Nike turned into Victoria, Nemesis changed into Invidia, and Athena became Minerva.

They still served for the same purpose; punish those who committed sins. As the centuries went on, the Seven Sisters explored the world, until now they are spread out in the seven continents. My mama told me that Aphrodite stays in Europe. Artemis roams in South America. Hecate resides in Africa. Hera is staying in Asia. Nike is in Australia. Nemesis is running between Antarctica and the Arctic area. While Athena stays in North America. I'm not sure why my mother said that, but that's the way she always ended it." The old man shrugged and looked right into Eran's eyes. " Is there anything else you need to know, sonny?"

"Yes," Eran answered, still absorbing all this new information. "Was there any sign of when the Seven Sisters would come after you."

"Why yes there is! Let me see," the man grumbled in frustration as he searched for the answer. His eyes shone as he remembered, his voice taking a chilling tone, "Ah, legend says that the victim's usually receive a vision of their death."

* * *

**Ah ha! Finally I gave you some answers! xD Still, there is so much that could happen! xP Anyways I hoped you liked this chapter, and leave a review for any suggestions. Also I have a poll on my profile, for my newest story The Hunt. Please vote! Bye!**

**MessengerAngel~~~**


End file.
